


Two sides of the same coin.

by RodRedRen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodRedRen/pseuds/RodRedRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil decide suavizar las relaciones con el Rey sin trono de los enanos para que no decida hacer nada estupido, generando una reacción... Algo favorable del moreno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin.

“Thorin, sería mejor que te qued------" No pude terminar de decir lo que iba a sugerirle al enano cuando este ya estaba gritando dentro de su celda, abriendo su corazón con resentimiento y odio hacia los elfos. Solté un hondo suspiro... Lo que él no sabía es que de verdad quería auxiliarle a él y a su pueblo, pero no a su abuelo. No. No merecía aquella benevolencia de mi parte alguien tan... Tan avaricioso. Thror parecía un humano en toda regla, con todo ese oro no fue extraño el oír que esa bestia escupe fuego llamada Smaug se colara entre sus salones para hacer de aquel palacio un hogar.   
"Thranduil, tú no entiendes. ¡Suéltame!, ¡Déjame ir en paz con mi gente!, Tú no sufres de esto, no sufre de tener una tierra que fue arrancada de tus manos a la fuerza por un animal de semejante tamaño... Aunque más animal eres tú, elfo" espetó el moreno en mi cara, haciéndome girar los ojos, quedando a centímetros de su rostro enjaulado en su calabozo. "No. Eres tú quién no entiende la magnitud del peligro. ¿Quieres meter a toda la tierra media en tu embrollo, hm? Mi gente no merece la furia de una bestia. Mi pueblo no tiene nada que ver con la avaricia de tu abuelo. Tampoco los elfos de Rivendell merecen esto... Y aunque me duela decirlo, esta no es una lucha de los humanos... Quédate en paz y vive en mi reino, y si no, quédate en tu celda y púdrete en ella... No te sacare de allí a menos de qu--" Y otra vez... Tch, ¿Por qué los enanos eran tan molestos y ruidosos. "¿A menos de que qué, elfo? No quiero tu benevolencia cuando pedí tu ayuda y no viniste a ayudarnos. No. Vete, no quier--- ¡Mfff!" No le iba dejar continuar. Aquello era demasiado grito para mi gusto y le bese sin pudor, tomándole por el cuello de su ropa sucia, haciendo una mueca antes de soltarle, él no se resistió mucho a aquello. Suspire y dejé nuestras frentes juntas, mirándole a los ojos sin dudar. "Basta, Thorin. Hay asuntos que quiero discutir contigo... ¿Te calmarías un poco si te ofrezco algún licor, comida y un buen baño...? Por ahora mi reino está cerrado y lo estará por un tiempo, pero pueden quedarse... Cuando lleguen los días cercanos al día de Durin, estaré pensando el dejarles ir... Pero mientras tanto, quédense y disfruten, no hay razón por la cual no deberíamos llevarnos bien /tú/ y yo. Quizás tu padre sí, pero no tú." le aclare viendo que ahora estaba un... Poco más calmado. Accedió a mi oferta con los ojos cerrados y ordene que abrieran las puertas, sabiendo muy bien que el otro no intentará nada extraño... Y vaya que me equivoqué. En cuanto lo soltaron, el enano me empujo contra la pared, dejándome mover un poco por el amenazante estado del enano... Que no parecía más que un minino buscando pelea con un león. "Te mataré si no me dejas ir ese día, Thranduil hijo de Oropher... Espero que estés consciente de eso, porque yo no olvido." siseo, soltando el pecho de mi túnica gris con algo de renuencia para así entonces caminar a mi lado, viendo como sus acompañantes salían uno a uno de su cautiverio. "Tranquilo... Tu odio y tu desprecio es bien recibido. Y créeme... Si no hubiese nada que perder, estaría a tu lado en la batalla... Pero mi pueblo significa mucho más para mi que mi propio deseo por lo que guardan los ojos y salones de la montaña... De la que esperemos que sea tú montaña.". Murmure, sonriendo delicadamente pero de forma imperceptible. Al llegar al comedor, ya un banquete estaba servido y Legolas me esperaba del lado derecho de la mesa, sonriendo al verme a mí, pero al ver a los enanos detrás de mi su cara mostró cierta curiosidad, pero lo dejaría pasar. Ya luego en la noche tendríamos una conversación muy larga. Al sentarnos, los enanos comenzaron a comer como locos, incluso el pequeño hobbit estaba disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que servíamos... Es que no en balde mis cocineros eran los mejores de todos. El vino y la cerveza no dejaron de fluir entre nuestras copas y nuestras gargantas, haciéndonos disfrutar de la compañía de una manera menos... Hostil.

Las horas pasaron de lo más tranquilas y aproveché de llevarme al enano a mis aposentos, indicándole que ahora se iba a bañar quisiera o no... Y él, como todo perro gruñón y viejo, se amargo y se desnudo, caminando hacia el baño... ¿Cómo controlar mi libido cuando lo tenía frente a mi, bien formado y dotado? Al diablo con todo. Al escuchar que el otro entraba al agua, dejé caer mi túnica gris al suelo con la suavidad de una pluma, siseando al sentir el aire acariciar mi cuerpo desnudo... Era hora. Entré al cuarto de baño y entré a la tina igual que él, como Valar me había traído al mundo... Obviamente que aquello había traído una reacción de sorpresa de su parte, pero no lo dejé pensar mucho de todas maneras. Mis manos comenzaron a frotar su cuerpo, limpiándolo con suavidad y delicadeza, buscando quitar toda esa mugre pegada en su pecho. Sus labios eran duros, pero poco a poco su resistencia fue convirtiéndose en otra cosa, dándole paso a mi lengua en su boca... Mhm. Eso era. Así lo quería ver, derritiéndose bajo mi toque y mis caricias. Pronto, su cuerpo entero estaba limpio gracias a mis manos, las cuales nunca dejaron de trabajar... Ah, pero es que éstas tenían una misión más que ya debían cumplir… O quizás mi boca. Tomé su miembro entre mis largos dedos y comencé a masturbarlo de forma lenta, arrancándole aquellos gemidos deliciosos que sólo yo podría hacer escapar de esos labios resecos y duros. Pronto, el enano era un desastre gracias a mis suaves pellizcos en su glande, ronroneando al verle sudado, caliente y agitado. Me encantaba que todos mis amantes quedasen así, incapaces de decir una frase larga coherente. Gruñí bajo y mordí su labio inferior, tomándole de las caderas para sentarlo en mi regazo, mirándole con una sonrisa ladina, jamás esperando lo que vendría después. Una cachetada hizo volar mi rostro hacia un lado, y yo, impresionado, me quedé mirándolo con una ceja alzada. “Ya… Deja de jugar conmigo y termina esto… Qué vergüenza.” Siseo el enano, devolviéndose a su estado arisco de hace unos cuantos minutos. Lo preparé, abriendo espacio en su interior para mi hombría, llevándolo al delirio al tocar ese botón escondido. Al estar listo, me posicioné sin ninguna sutileza. Si eso era lo que quería el enano, jugaríamos rudo. Pronto me encontré dentro de él, empujando una y otra vez mi miembro en su estrechez, haciéndonos gemir de lo exquisito que se sentía todo aquello. Tomé en mis manos el miembro ajeno y acompañé mis embestidas con los movimientos de mi mano libidinosa, sedienta de sentir la semilla de el hombretón aquel en sus dedos… Cosa que ocurrió más bien rápido. Alce de nuevo la ceja y él apartó el rostro, avergonzado y con él orgullo herido. “Hnn… T-Te puedo prestar… Algunos… A---ah… De mis elfos por… si necesitas… liberar tensión.” Murmuré, ganándome otro de sus gruñidos. “C---Cállate,  Ah… Pero es que si era como un perro sin amaestrar. Un lobo.  Al terminar con ese asunto, terminé de limpiar el cabello del enano que parecía una olla de presión, saliendo humo por sus orejas debido a la molestia de haberse corrido primero que yo… y por mucho. Sequé su cabello y lo trencé un poco, dejándolo suelto en su mayoría.

 

Al vestirse, el enano salió de la habitación tirando la puerta, y un suspiro se dejó entrever de mis labios… Ese ser nunca aprendería. Solo… Esperaba que no me diese muchos más problemas, o volvería a su celda muchísimo más rápido de lo que aleteaba un colibrí.


End file.
